


Longing

by Konoto



Series: Tony Stark as a dad [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby!Peter, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoto/pseuds/Konoto
Summary: There's nothing like coming back home after a long mission.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [Ava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilanterel=) for the beta-reading!
> 
> Prompts are more than welcome.

"Come on, he couldn't have been that bad." Steve said.

 

He looked down at the tablet where he could see Peter using Tony as a human pillow. The homesick feeling that had been stewing up in his chest became stronger. He longed to be there with them, cuddling with Tony as Peter napped in-between them, he wanted to nuzzle their son's messy hair and breathe in the baby smell of the blueberry shampoo Tony always got for Peter. Luckily it was only one more day before he could finish the mission and go back home.

 

It had been only one week, not the longest he had had to go away for, but God, he missed them to death.

 

"You weren't there to see it." Tony said, his voice soft as not to disturb the toddler currently sleeping on him, but Steve could see the exhaustion in his eyes.

 

What Tony had described to him wasn't Peter's usual behavior at all. Despite being a very energetic child, Peter wasn't one to throw temper tantrums often, if at all. He was very social too. He loved to say hi to people and smile and play, he was a very sweet kid and hardly ever cried. Steve sometimes wondered just how lucky they were to have him. So to have his husband tell him Peter had been difficult all day long was not something he heard every day. Tony was very patient with Peter and Peter loved Tony with all the strength of his little body, therefore it was a little hard to believe for Steve.

 

"I had a meeting and he was supposed to stay with Happy, you know, like always, Happy even brought him the Legos to play with." Tony gently rubbed Peter’s back when the kid stirred ever so slightly in his sleep.

 

Steve felt himself smiling fondly at that. Happy wanted to appear tough but he just melted like ice cream around Peter, and no matter how much he grumbled at being put on babysitter duty, Steve had seen him play with Peter for hours.

 

"He didn't want to stay with him, he didn't want to stay with Pepper either, he didn't even let her pick him up!" Tony said, wincing a bit as he rose his voice without meaning to, luckily Peter didn't stir.

 

Right then Steve knew it was serious. Peter adored Pepper, or Peppy, as Peter called her. Every time she came over to see Tony regarding SI business or just to visit, Peter ran up to her, or tried to, he still hadn't figured out his little legs couldn't take him as fast as he wanted them to.

 

"He cried every time I put him down and I tried to leave him with Happy but he wouldn't stop." Tony rubbed his face with his free hand and Steve could knew how difficult it was for him to see Peter cry and not do anything. "So I just took him with me".

 

"You took him to a meeting with you?" Steve asked, terribly amused by the mental image of their tiny son in a formal business meeting among people dressed in sharp, pristine suits while wearing his Thor pjs. "And he didn't get bored?" Steve knew SI meetings could last for hours depending on the issues they had to go through. Peter usually spent that time at home with Steve.

 

"Surprisingly, he didn't." Tony pointed out and he seemed quite impressed by that fact too. "Pep got him some crayons and paper and he colored for some time and then he just fell asleep on me, both things he could've also done if he had stayed with Happy."

 

"Well, that's because you're his favorite pillow." Steve joked, but there as some truth mixed in there too.

 

Peter was a cuddly, tactile little guy. He loved getting hugs and while he liked being picked up by the people he knew and loved just fine, Tony was by far his favorite. Steve was a close second though. Maybe the arc reactor in his chest had something to do with it; Peter liked to put his hand on it and look how the pale blue light shone through his little fingers. Maybe it was because Tony would hum in soft little tunes, gently lulling him to sleep. Or perhaps it was because Tony called him all those sweet ridiculous names on a daily basis.

 

"Then when we finally were able to go home he wouldn't even let Pepper hug me goodbye." Tony said, his eyebrows arching all the way to his hairline.

 

"So you're his now?" Steve asked still tickled by all of it and he felt a little bad for finding it funny when Tony was obviously very tired after the whole ordeal. Maybe Peter was entering his possessive phase, which seemed a little odd to Steve since the kid loved to share his toys and even his snacks. "I hope he doesn't mind me hugging you."

 

"You're his papa." Tony said as if that was an obvious answer.

 

\--

 

"Hey, handsome, are you coming home now?" Tony answered the phone without even waiting for Steve to speak.

 

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm almost on my way, debriefing took a bit longer than I expected, sorry." Steve said as he was already making it to the garage level to get his bike. "Thought I could stop and pick us some lunch, what are you guys in the mood for?"

 

"Petey has been obsessing over this soup ever since Bruce brought Thai food from a new restaurant last weekend. I could place an order and get them to deliver it so you can come straight home, since you surely want to shower." Steve could hear faint noise in the background.

 

"I already cleaned up at SHIELD." Steve was grateful for his own pragmatism, because he had saved himself at least an hour he would've wasted in showering and changing his clothes after getting home, he could now spend that time with his family. "What are you guys up to?" He asked as he got onto his bike. He briefly linked his phone to the bike so he didn't have to cut the call to put on his helmet on.

 

"Nothing much, we went to the park in the morning, the little guy ran out of batteries so we came back home for his nap." Steve smiled fondly hearing that, "He just woke up a while ago and we're currently watching Finding Nemo." Now that explained the noise.

 

"I'll be there in ten, would the little guy mind if I joined you two?" He heard Tony ask Peter and he couldn't help the dumb cheesy smile plastered on his face.

 

"He says 'yesh' " Tony chuckled. "When you get home would you be a darling and bring Peter's bunny on your way up, please?"

 

"Of course, I'll see you in ten, sweetheart." Steve ended the call after Tony told him to drive safe.

 

It took him a bit more than just ten minutes due to the heavy traffic but he felt himself breathing much easier as soon as he stepped into the tower. He took a little detour to their bedroom to change into something more comfortable, a pair of sweats and a shirt before walking into Peter's room across the hall to snatch the soft plush toy, a gift from Natasha, which quickly became Peter's favorite toy to sleep with.

 

Walking into the living room, he stopped at the threshold and silently looked at them for a moment. There was a sea of pillows on the carpet where the coffee table used to be, but it had been pushed to the side. Tony was laying on the carpet, his head propped on the pillows as Peter cuddled up to him, half on the pillows and half on Tony. Steve quickly snapped a photo with his phone before making his presence obvious.

 

"I can see you're very comfortable there." Steve spoke up and smiled as two pairs of brown eyes looked up at him.

 

Steve walked up to them before Peter had time to up fully untangle himself from Tony and stand up. Steve right away scooped him up and wrapped his arms around him in a bear hug, pressing kisses on Peter's cheek and hair, making the kid giggle.

 

"Papa!" The kid let out a little squeal, chubby hands patting Steve's cheeks.

 

"Hey, buddy;" Steve gently brushed Peter's messy hair back with his fingers. "I missed you so much." He pressed a kiss on Peter's temple.

 

He secured his hold on Peter with one arm and used his free hand to help Tony up and off the little makeshift blanket-fort they had going on the floor. On any other day Steve would pull Tony into a tight hug and kiss him, but he remembered the clinginess episodes Tony had told him about over the phone a couple of days ago, so he decided to play it safe and save themselves from having to deal with a wailing fit.

 

"Pete, do you mind if I kiss and hug your daddy?" He bounced Peter a couple of times to get his attention.

 

Peter looked from him to Tony and then back at him as if he were considering it and Steve bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing at how adorable that was. Peter finally accepted with a little "okay, papa can kiss". In exchange Steve handed Peter his bunny and let him down, watching Peter toddle over the several pillows spread around the carpet.

 

"Now that I have his approval," Steve grinned and pulled Tony closer to him setting one hand on the small of Tony's back.

 

"What would you have done if he said no?" Tony asked but he was already aching for him, cupping the back of Steve's neck to pull him into a kiss.

 

"Maybe wait until he wasn't looking." Steve whispered against Tony's lips, pulling away from the kiss only so he could hug him tight, holding him against his chest.

 

They stood there for a few moments while Steve took in the fact that he was finally back home, back with his husband and their son. He didn't have to sleep on tiny uncomfortable beds on his own anymore, but in their very comfy bed with Tony resting against his chest only to be woken up when Peter would, sometimes, squirrel his way up to their bed and curl up in between them.

 

"Papa!" Steve looked down and spotted Peter, still holding his plush toy and wearing a big pout.

 

"Hey, munchkin, what's with the face?" Tony scooped him up easily. "Do you want hugs and kisses too, is that what you want?" Steve found himself smiling as he watched Tony kiss Peter's cheeks.

 

"No, Nemo!" Peter giggled but didn't pull away from the kisses.

 

"Oh, of course, we're missing the movie" Tony looked back to Steve. "Wanna join us, honey?" Tony didn't let Steve answer because he was already setting Peter down, waiting for the other man to join them.

 

And damn Steve had missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://konoto.tumblr.com)


End file.
